La phobie de Koyama et la liste de Ryo
by Peluchette
Summary: Koyama est capricieux, bordélique,trouillard... Et Ryo commence à saturer


Il était 20h00, Ryo Nishikido venait juste de finir sur le tournage de son nouveau film. Il était exténué mais il décida tout de même de rendre visite à son petit-ami. Il prit ce chemin qu'il connaissait par coeur et arriva enfin à destination. Cela fesait maintenant trois longs jours qu'il n'aivait pas vu son Kei-chan, il fut donc très heureux de le retrouver... Et pourtant à peine vingt minutes plus tard, des cris se fesait entendre dans tout l'appartement.

Ryo : KEI-CHAN ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Koyama *tout souriant* : Ouiii ?

Ryo : Je commences vraiment à saturer ! Nan mais regarde moi ça ! Il y a au moins deux semaines de vaisselles sales ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire ta vaisselle quand je viens chez toi ?

Koyama : Bah je t'ai jamais demandé de la faire !

Ryo : Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si je la fait pas on a même pas de quoi faire à manger dans ton placard !

Koyama : Mais je viens juste de recevoir mon nouveau jeux vidéo... Alors j'avais pas le temps de la faire...

Ryo : QUOI ? Tu veux dire que je suis obligé de faire ta vaisselle, alors que je suis crevé après 13h de tournage dans le froid, tout ça pour un stupide jeux vidéo ? KOYAMA ! Je vais te trucider !

Koyama *les yeux remplis de larmes* : Mais... Mais... Mais... Ryo-chan...

Ryo : Il n'y a pas de Ryo-chan qui tienne ! Si tu continues comme ça je ne viendrais plus jamais chez toi !

Koyama : Pourqoi t'es tout le temps méchant avec mouaaaaah ! *commence à sangloter*

Ryo : Tu arrêtes tout de suite de faire ton bébé et tu fais ta put**n de vaisselle !

Koyama se mit rapidement au travail sous le regard noir de son amant. Il se retournait de temps à autre tentant un petit sourire vers Ryo mais il se retournait bien vite devant l'air glacial qu'arborait son petit-ami. Une fois que Koyama eût ranger la dernière assiette dans son placard, Ryo se leva, attrapa son sac et son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

Koyama : Ryoooo ! Attends qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ryo : Je m'en vais ça se voit pas !

Koyama : Bah..Bah...Bah pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Ryo : Parce que tu me saoules !

Koyama : Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! Ryo t'es trop méchant ! Reste j'ten supplies !

Ryo n'écouta pas les protestation de son petit-ami et quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière quand soudain il entendit un énorme coup de tonnerre. Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte...Aucun signe de Koyama dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la chambre. Puis il entendit des petits bruits sortirent du placard de l'entrée. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir Koyama, caché sous des tonnes de manteaux, en train d'essayer de retenir ses sanglots. Lorsqu'il vit Ryo il arrêta de retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à flots sur ses joues rougeâtre.

Koyama : Ry... Ry... RYO , cria Koyama en sautant dans les bras de Ryo.

Ryo : Excuses-moi Kei-chan ! J'me suis énervé sur toi... J'aurais pas dû !

Koyama : C'est pas grave... Le plus important c'est... Snif... Que tu sois revenues... Snif...

Ryo : Allez calme-toi ! *tapote doucement dans son dos*

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et Koyama entraîna Ryo à l'intérieur du placard en refermant la porte derrière eux. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, pour tenter de le calmer Ryo le prit dans ses bras.

Ryo : Kei il n'y a aucun danger, je suis là. Allez ouvre le placard !

Koyama : Nan Nan et Nan ! C'est hors de question !

Ryo : Bon ben moi je sors alors !

Koyama : Nan pitié Ryo me laisse pas tout seul ! J'ai trop peuuuuuuur !

Ryo n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester enfermé dans ce placard toute la soirée, mais voir Kei-chan dans cet état là le fesait craquer. Il décida donc de rester avec lui dans ce placard.

Ryo : Bon d'accord je reste...

Koyama : Arigatô Ryo-chan !

Ryo : T'as de la chance que ton placard soit aussi grand ! Sinon je me serais cassé !

Un coup de tonnerre plus gros que les autres retentit et Kei-chan sauta sur son petit-ami qui tomba à la renverse. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur celui-ci, leur bassin entrèrent en collision et il lui sourit bêtement en sortant un vague : "Gomen". Ryo sentit son bas ventre se réchauffer, cela fesait à peine trois jours qu'il n'avait pas touché à son petit-ami et déja il était en manque au point de réagir à un simple contact de son Kei-chan. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer la bosse qui était en train de se former dans le pantalon de Ryo. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Pendant ce temps Ryo inversa leur position d'un coup de rein, sans lâcher les lèvres de son amant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tandis que Ryo commençait déja à retirer les boutons de la chemise de Koyama. Il se releva soudainement...

Ryo : Itaiiiii ! Y a quelque chose qui vient de me rentrer dans le dos !

Il fouilla sous les vêtements et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Koyama rougit des pieds à la tête.

Ryo : Nan mais qu'est-ce que ça fou ici ?

Koyama : Bah la dernière fois qu'on l'a utilisé c'était dans le salon et j'ai dû la mettre là sans faire exprés...

Ryo : Pfffff... Désespérant... Mais bon pour une fois ton bordel va nous servir à quelque chose... Parce que là désolé mon coeur mais je ne tiens plus ! Donc pas le temps pour les préparatifs...

Koyama : Eh ? O_O

A ces mots Ryo, mit un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe tendu et se rallongea sur son amant. Celui-ci entoura la taille de Ryo de ses jambes et poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de son petit-ami s'introduire en lui. Après quelques instants, pour permettre à Koyama de s'habituer à l'intrusion, il commença de longs et lents va et viens. Koyama gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que Ryo intensifiait ses coups de reins. Puis un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna, Koyama sursauta, ce qui fit gémir Ryo. Il attrapa le sexe gonflé de son amant et commença à le caresser doucement. Kei-chan suffoquait de plaisir, il se déversa entre leur deux corps. Ryo sentit les muscles de son petit-ami se reserrer sur lui et il se deversa à son tour. Sa respiration était saccadée, ainsi que celle de Koyama, qui vint se blotir dans les bras de son amant. Il embrassait tendrement le cou de Ryo.

Ryo : Et bien je vais pouvoir ajouter le placard à ma liste !

Koyama : Eh ? Quelle liste ?

Ryo : Bah la liste de tous les endroits où on a fait l'amour !

Koyama : QUOI ? T'as fait une liste ?

Ryo : Euh... Ouai =D

Koyama : Pffff... Désespérant... Tu te crois malin peut-être ?

Ryo : Nan mais je fais ce que je veux !

Koyama : Et je peux la voir cette liste ?

Ryo : Ouaip elle est dans mon sac...

Il sortit du placard (à poil ?) et attrapa son sac, il en sortit un morceau de papier plié. Il le tendit à Kei qui le déplia et commença à lire.

Koyama : La chambre de Kei, La salle de bain de Kei, le salon de Kei : tapis et canapé, la cuisine de Kei, ma chambre, mon salon, la cantine de la J.E, les douches de la J.E, les vestiaires de la salle de sport, la chambre de Yamapi, les ... LA CHAMBRE DE YAMAPI ?

Ryo : Bah ouai tu t'en souviens pas ?

Koyama : NAN... o_O

Ryo : Ah mais oui c'est normal t'étais complétement bourré ! C'était à Noël !

Koyama : Quoi ? T'as profité de moi alors que j'étais bourré ?

Ryo : Nan mais oh ! C'est toi qui m'as fait des avances ce jour là !

Koyama : Ah... Ok *Baka !* hihi.. Et beh on en a fait des lieux différents !

Ryo : Ouaip c'est clair ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de rallonger notre liste.

Koyama et Ryo s'installèrent sur le canapé ( toujours à poil ?) et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand soudain un éclair déchira le ciel. Il fut suivi de peu par un coup de tonnerre, ce qui réveilla Kei-chan qui ce précipita dans les toilettes.

Ryo : Kei ! Ouvre cette porte ! L'orage ne peut rien te faire !

Koyama : Nan j'ouvrirais pas j'ai trop peur ! Si j'ouvre c'est juste pour te laisser rentrer mais après je referme !

Ryo : Est-ce que ce serait des avances ? Toi aussi tu veux agrandir notre liste ?

Koyama : Quoi ? Espèce de pervers ! Tu penses toujours qu'à "ça" ! Pour la peine je t'ouvre pas !

Ryo : Pfffff... -'

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Koyama appeuré. Ryo entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se rapprocha de son amant bien décidé à agrandir sa fichue liste. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il répondit à ses avances.

Koyama : Enfin de compte... C'est pas si mal que ça l'orage.


End file.
